


Radiance

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Childhood Friends, Double Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jonathan and Alfred watch their boys play.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Radiance

Alfred watched as his young ward threw his head back and laughed. It felt like there was a weight slowly lifting from his shoulders.

About a month ago, Alfred and Bruce had been passing through Smallville when their vehicle had broken down and they had been helped by the Kents. The young master and little Clark Kent had started out on the wrong foot but had quickly grown fond of each other

Now a month later, Alfred was sitting on the porch with Jonathan as they watched their boys laugh and play, seemingly as radiant as the sun shining down on them.

“Seems to be workin’ out,” said Jonathan, nodding toward the boys

“Yes,” said Alfred, “I do have to agree,”

Just then, Clark bodily tackled Bruce into the muddy ground. Jonathan was started to get up, but Alfred stopped him.

“Don’t worry my friend, Master Bruce can handle an alien child,”

Jonathan’s head snapped to him so fast, Alfred thought he would get whiplash.

Ah, the sweet feeling of knowing everything, it never got old.

Out in the mud and grass, Bruce reached up and flipped Clark over.

_That’s my boy._

“You won’t tell?” asked Jonathan

“Never,” murmured Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
